Lo que arriesgamos por amor
by ignacio
Summary: Es el último año de Harry en Hogwarts y tiene que confesarle a Hermione si o si que es el amor de su vida. Pero no será fácil cuando se entere que... REVIEWS POR FAVOR, AYUDAN A INSPIRAR


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la famosa escritora J.K.Rowling. Dichos personajes han sido utilizados sin fines de lucro para crear una posible historia entre ellos-Espero que sea de su agrado y siga atento lo que pasa en esta interesante y romántica historia. Por favor dejar reviews para saber que al menos a alguien le interesa lo que mi mente tiene para contar basándose en mi imaginación. Disfruta y dejate llevar por la historia titulada...  
  
Lo que arriesgamos por amor por Ignacio Commisso, Buenos Aires, Argentina.  
  
Harry baja a la sala común de Gryffindor para disfrutar de otra hermosa mañana en Hogwarts. Sentado frente a la ventana, siente a los años pasar...ya es el séptimo y último año de Harry y sus amigos en Hogwarts. Comienza a recordar todo : su ingreso en Hogwarts; los dilemas del sombrero seleccionador; sus nuevas amistades; sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort y compañía...Todo junto logra destacar en el rostro de Harry Potter una sincera y alegre sonrisa.  
  
Tantas cosas que vivimos juntos, Ron y Hermione...Hermione...Si solo pudiera decirle lo cuanto que la amo...¿Cuánto tiempo guardaré éste secreto?...-dijo el niño que vivió.  
  
La sonrisa desaparece de su cara dando lugar a una, ya común, depresión en él. Harry ha pasado los últimos 5 años sufriendo su vergüenza y su impotencia de decirle a Hermione lo que por ella siente. Teme el rechazo, teme perder su enorme amistad.  
  
-Si solo pudiera enfrentar mis miedos y decirle que la he querido y deseado desde el día que la conocí.- lágrimas comienzan a saltar de sus desesperados ojos verdes, tan iguales a los de Lily, su mamá.- No puedo seguir así, me estoy destruyendo sólo. Un día de estos le diré todo, no dejaré pasar la oportunidad esta semana. Si no se lo digo la voy a perder, para siempre...mejor dicho, nunca la voy a poder tener...-apoya la cabeza en la ventana, las lágrimas ya caen a cantaros y precipitan en el vidrio dibujando agonía en los cristalinos vidrios de la torre Gryffindor.-  
  
Nuestro destrozado héroe sale corriendo de la sala común tras pasar el cuarto de la Dama Gorda que también se pone a llorar al sentir su dolor. Al pasar Harry delante de ella, la dama de Gryffindor le pregunta:  
  
-Harry, cariño...¿Qué te pasa? ¿La cicatriz de nuevo?..pobrecito...- -No señora, el amor , me está matando el amor...-respondió Harry.  
  
Y sigue corriendo, sube las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso.  
  
-Necesito escribirle a Sirius, necesito que me aconseje en lo que pueda, es la única persona en que puedo confiarle mi secreto...Hedwig, ojalá hayas regresado de tu cacería nocturna, te necesito más que nunca...Hedwig! Hedwig!- comienza a gritar procurando llamar a su fiel lechuza.- ¿Dónde te has metido amiga mía? Te necesito..-sigue llorando pero por dentro, se le nota en los ojos, tiene la mirada cansada y un poco nublada.- Hedw..(choca contra algo)..disculpa, no veo nada..- se le cayeron los anteojos y se hicieron añicos.- Dios mío, mis lentes, no! – recuerda secarse rápido las lágrimas con la túnica, había quedado un poco aturdido y sordo.-  
  
La otra persona con quien había chocado Harry, se agacha, levanta los anteojos, y tras encantarlos con un hechizo que nuestro pobre joven no pudo escuchar bien, se los entrega en la mano como nuevos...  
  
¿Estás bien, Harry?- dijo una voz que le resultó conocida, pero fue tal el golpe que no reconocía al otro. Tomó los lentes, se los colocó bien, veía perfecto de nuevo, estaba totalmente conciente ahora, aunque desearía no estarlo...  
  
Her..Hermione...- se queda con la boca ligeramente abierta unos segundos pero se da cuenta y la cierra instantáneamente.- Mil disculpas, no sé en qué pensaba, yo.. yo iba a ... a comer...- dijo incrédulamente Potter.  
  
Harry, no te creo, algo pasa, estas en la mazmorra de las lechuzas y venías gritando por Hedwig...dime qué pasa Harry, confía en mí , soy tu amiga, o no?-dijo ella con una cara de compasión y tristeza que a Harry le hizo desesperar.  
  
No pasa nada Hermione, y por supuesto que eres mi amiga y confío en ti, pero estoy bien. Bueno, se ve que me confundí, es que no dormí bien, sabes. Ahora sí, al comedor a disfrutar de otro excelente banquete... nos vemos Hermione, te espero en la mesa de...- pero no puede terminar, Hermione, su secreto amor, lo calla...  
  
No Harry, dime qué pasa. ¿Por qué tienes la cara mojada? ¿Has estado llorando? Sí, no me equivoco, estoy segura, dime qué pasa.- dijo severamente su ¨amiga¨.  
1. Hermione, yo..no sé...solo estuve recordando cosas, momentos, gente..y siento que no hice todo en Hogwarts aún ..me falta...- no puede terminar, inesperadamente comienza a llorar de nuevo.-  
  
Pero Harry, dime qué pasa, qué es lo que pensabas...por qué lloras...-dijo la chica.  
  
Hermione, yo, quería decirte que...que..yo te...yo te ....... – no termina de declarársele cuando entra el profesor más oportuno del colegio...  
  
POTTER, POTTER, POTTER...nos encontramos de nuevo...- dice el profesor Snape con su usual tono arrogante y fanfarrón, y continúa hablando.  
  
- Husmeando por el castillo en compañía de la señorita Granger, tan temprano en la mañana....mmm...¿qué hacían si se puede saber?...-  
  
Nada que le incumba, señor. Permiso. – Harry sale corriendo, furioso porque había conseguido el coraje justo para decirle a Hermione lo que por ella sentía.  
  
Bueno, bueno, parece que nuestro señor fama se despertó un poco alterado hoy, no es así señorita sabelotodo?...¿Por qué parece tan sorprendida?- dice Snape mirándola detenidamente con sus fulminantes y diabólicos ojos.- ¿Acaso pasa algo entre ustedes, Granger? Qué lastima que siento por los que serán tus hijos, pobrecitos lo que les espera...-y se retira rápidamente sin mirar atrás. Hermione sale corriendo furiosa con Snape, maldiciéndolo. No va ni a comer, ni a la sala común, prefiere ir a los terrenos fuera del castillo a ver al calamar gigante y los alrededores. Pero no sabe lo que le espera....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------- Este ha sido el primer capítulo de esta historia que tendrá sus idas y vueltas, confusiones, peleas y momentos que harán de ella una romántica y a la vez dramática historia en el que el amor y la amistad son enemigos que se pondrán a prueba. 


End file.
